


Americano

by desikauwa



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Oneshot collection, Romerica Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: A collection of oneshots from Romerica Week 2016





	1. Day 1 - First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited because I don't have the energy to go through these and fix it up.

The first time Lovina saw her future wife, she was cursing her decision to stay in Chicago for Grad School. 

Lovina had been in Chicago for over four years now but she still missed good old sunny San Francisco. Today the homesickness was worse, if only because the weather was miserable and Lovina was not made for the icy weather of Chicago.

Continuing her attempt to walk through the blizzard surrounding her, Lovina heard a loud, almost obnoxious, laugh. She glanced around looking for the source.

That’s when Lovina saw her. Her hair was gold and shined and Lovina who never believed in love at first sight finally believed.

Fighting her way through the snow drifts, Lovina made her way to the woman.

The woman and her companions paused and the woman grinned.

“Hey, I thought I was the only one brave enough to be out here. Even these guys are only out here because I dragged them out here.”

Both the man and woman with the blonde rolled their eyes and the woman said, “You know what Amy, we’re going to go back inside before Roderich gets frostbite.”

The man and woman turned around and headed back towards the apartment building behind them.

Lovina could hear them arguing and Amy yelled out, “See ya Liz. Don’t let your fiancé overwork himself.”

Amy turned back towards Lovina and Lovina felt like swooning under the attention.

“Liz and Roderich are my neighbors. They got engaged a few weeks ago and it’s absolutely adorable.”

Lovina muttered, “You’re absolutely adorable.”

“Hmm, did you say something?” Amy tilted her head to the side and Lovina felt her face turn red.

Thankfully Amy continued speaking and Lovina was spared for the moment.

“I’m Amy if you didn’t catch that. Well it’s actually Amelia but I just go by Amy. Who are you?”

Lovina had to calm herself. It was just an introduction. She could do this.

“Lovina Vargas. I’m also your future wife.”

And of course Lovina fucked up a simple introduction. The mortification made her heat up all over. There was no way she could ask Amy out now.

Amy looked shocked and Lovina was sure she’d fucked everything up. Just when Lovina was about to apologize, Amy started speaking.

“I’ve never been proposed to before the first date. Maybe ask me again after a few dates?”

Lovina was relieved, “Of course. I’d love to go on a date with you. That’s what I meant to ask you.”

Amy brightened even more, which really shouldn’t have been possible.

“Hey do you want to come in for hot coco? We can talk and get to know each other.”

Lovina definitely wanted both of those things and followed Amy inside all while plotting what to do on their first date.


	2. Day 2 - Awkward Situations

Amelia Jones, secretary to CEO Arthur Kirkland, as well as future CEO of the company was stuck. At least she wasn’t alone. Lovino Vargas, a member of the marketing department, was trapped with her.

The situation started a few minutes ago when Amelia had to grab some old files. Lovino had also been there at that time when a weird noise was heard from outside the door.

Said noise was something Amelia was all too familiar with. Lovino however was not.

“What the fuck was that?”

Amelia sighed.

“It's the sound that Arthur makes when he and Francis decide to relieve some  _ tension _ .”

Lovino had a great scandalized expression on his face. Amelia almost burst out laughing but she refused to get caught. Last time she was in this situation, Arthur had sworn her to secrecy while Francis was being far too affectionate with someone else in the room.

Lovino hissed, “Do they have no shame?”

Shrugging Amelia went about her business. “It's probably because they think that I'm the only one still here. I've caught them a few times so they don't care about my poor eyes and ears anymore.”

Lovino glared at the door. “So not only is my boss a hypocrite by fucking your boss, they don't care that about a lovely young lady's innocence.”

“That's sweet of you,” Amelia beamed before shuddering, “also they usually switch it around. I've caught them both ways.”

Lovino started grumbling about how much shit his superiors got him into and something about how Antonio owed him money.

They finally heard the noise outside fade away and they gathered up the papers they needed.

Amelia turned to Lovino before they left the filing room.

“We should get coffee sometime and complain our bosses.”

“Yeah why not. It'll give a reasonable person to fucking talk to about how much of an asshole my boss is.”

Amelia grinned, “Hey if we end up dating, we should totally turn the tables on those two.”

Lovino turned bright red and started spluttering as he and Amelia walked away from the room they'd been trapped in.


	3. Day 3 - First Date/Kiss

Lovina was beyond excited for her first date with Amy. She was aware that her plan was cliche but what did it matter. A movie and a romantic dinner was the best way to go to get to know Amy.

Lovina was going to make Amy swoon.

The plan was to meet at the movie theater they’d agreed on. They’d decide on the movie there.

“Lovina you made it.” Amy grinned once she saw Lovina.

“Where else would I fucking be?” Lovina froze when she realized she forgot to censor herself. What if Amy was among those people that hated cursing?

Amy didn’t seem to notice the cursing though. “I’ve been stood up before. It’s been a recurring thing lately.”

Lovina was pissed. Why would anyone stand up someone as amazing as Amy? She decided not to dwell on it because their loss was her gain.

“So Lovina, what movie do you want to watch?”

“I asked you out so you chose. I’m okay with whatever.”

_ ‘So long as it isn’t that one movie with food’ _

“How about Sausage Party?”

Lovina was horrified. She was ready to cancel the date right then and there when Amy burst out laughing.

“I’m so sorry for messing with you like that but I needed to see your reaction if I suggested it. You did not disappoint. The look on your face was priceless.”

Lovina was relieved and it also let her know that Amy enjoyed pranks. She’d have to be on the lookout for that in the future.

“Okay then, what do you actually want to watch?”

“I’ve already seen it but I really want to see Suicide Squad again.”

Lovina quickly agreed. Suicide Squad was definitely a movie she could get behind.

Once they left the theater, Amy and Lovina could not stop talking about the movie.

Lovina had been impressed with Harley Quinn.

“Harley was amazing though she should really just kill the Joker. He’s so abusive and it’s not romantic at all.”

Amy agreed.

“Yeah the Joker is the worst. Thankfully she’s not always with him. Sometimes she gets to date Poison Ivy and they get to be crime girlfriends.”

Lovina should have known that her date was a comic book nerd. It was awfully cute.

“Hey so where are we going to eat?” Amy asked when her stomach growled.

Lovina smirked, “We’re going to my favorite place to eat in all of Chicago. It’s an old family owned Italian restaurant.”

“Oh nice. I’ve only ever had Olive Garden and even my uncultured self knows that it’s not real Italian food.”

Lovina had a feeling that was the case.

“Well then prepare yourself to fall in love with true Italian cuisine.”

Amy had thoroughly enjoyed the food and she was definitely looking forward to dessert.

Lovina should have known that good old Aunt Felicia would show up with dessert at the end of their meal.

The restaurant was actually owned by Lovina’s great aunt and Lovina had been considering taking over when Aunt Felicia got too old.

“Lovina, is this your girlfriend?”

Lovina turned bright red and was trying to come up with an excuse for bringing her date here when Amy spoke up.

“Well this is only our first date but we’ll be getting married eventually so you’ll definitely see me again if Lovina comes here often.”

Lovina could just feel the heat coming off her face. There was probably steam involved as well.

Aunt Felicia let out a laugh before patting Lovina on the shoulder.

“You should keep this one Lovi. She’s quite the catch.”

“Yes Aunt Felicia.” Lovina mumbled as she tried to calm down.

“So Lovi? That’s a cute nickname.” Amy looked thoughtful.

“Shut up. My family loves to embarass me with that old nickname.”

Amy let out a laugh and they continued to tease each other as they finished dessert.

Lovina had brought her car while Amy had walked to the theater so Lovina was going to drop Amy off at the end of the night.

The car stopped in front of Amy’s apartment complex and Amy turned towards Lovina.

“I really enjoyed tonight. We should do this again soon.”

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

Amy leaned over and gave Lovina the sweetest goodnight kiss she’d ever experienced.

Breaking the kiss, Amy whispered in Lovina’s ear.

“I really would like to marry you someday.”

Lovina grabbed her ear and turned bright red as Amy darted out of the car and back to her apartment.

Neither knew this but they both touched their lips and sighed,

“I think I’m in love.”


	4. Day 4 - Misunderstandings

North Italy was certain his older brother was dating someone. He was even sure he knew who that someone was.

It was time to go talk to the only person he could. Japan.

“Japan~ I need to talk to you.”

Japan blinked before turning to face his friend.

“Yes Italy, what is it?”

“I think my brother is dating Iceland.”

Japan’s eyes widened.

“But I thought America was dating Iceland.”

Italy shrugged.

“I overheard fratello on the phone and he said ‘Thanks Emil and don't let America know.’ Maybe Iceland is dating both of them and maybe they're not ready to let America know yet.”

Japan had to agree. That was a reasonable explanation. After all, poly relationships weren't uncommon among Nations.

“What's this about my little brother and dating?” Of course Norway was summoned at the mention of Iceland and dating. With Norway came Denmark as well.

North Italy quickly explained what he had been discussing with Japan carefully watching Norway’s face get darker while Denmark started grinning devilishly.

“Well Norge, it sounds like your brother is getting it on with two different, really hot Nations.”

Norway immediately started choking Denmark. Italy was waving a white flag and Japan was attempting to fade into the background when Iceland walked in.

“What are you doing?”

There was absolute silence in that moment before Norway released Denmark’s neck and grabbed Iceland by the shoulders.

“Please tell big brother that you’re not dating anyone. Especially not that American and the other Italian.”

Iceland blinked a few times trying to figure out exactly what he was asked.

“Okay first of all, no I can’t tell you that I’m not dating someone, because I am.”

Norway opened his mouth but Iceland didn’t let him interrupt.

“But I can tell you that I’m not dating Alfred or Lovino and no I will not tell you who I’m dating.”

Italy narrowed his eyes.

“Are you implying mio fratello isn’t good enough for you?”

Iceland actually burst out laughing.

“How could I be dating either of them when I just helped Lovino plan his anniversary surprise for Alfred and vice versa? They’ve been dating since the 1920’s after all.”


	5. Day 5 - Memes

Lovina loved her grandfather but loathed the parties he’d throw. The only bright side to this trip was that her girlfriend of two years, Amy, was with her.

Unfortunately Romulus hated Amy. It was double standards honestly speaking. He loved Feliciano’s boyfriend but he hated her girlfriend. He was the only member of her family who did. Amy was well loved by Lovina’s family except Romulus.

Amy would always joke that whenever her and Romulus were in the same room, they both felt like that one meme about coming out to have a good time but feeling attacked at the moment. Honestly Lovina’s girlfriend was such a dork but Lovina loved that part of her.

Lovina was really not looking forward to tonight though. It was her grandfather’s 75th birthday and everyone was going to be there.

“Hey babe, I promise to try to not fight with your grandfather but no guarantees.”

“I appreciate that mi amore but this night may just end in tragedy no matter how hard you try.”

Amy started humming a familiar tune. A tune that had the words: Mmm whatcha say.

Lovina rolled her eyes as they entered the hall the Vargas family had rented for the the event.

The Vargas patriarch eyes lit up when he noticed Lovina and then narrowed when he saw Amy standing next to her.

“Nipote, you made it.” He greeted Lovina warmly while actively ignoring Amy.

Amy never took kindly to being ignored and made her displeasure known with the chilliness in her voice.

“Hello Romulus. Congratulations on making three fourths of the way to being 100. It must seem so odd to have lived through so much history that most of us here can’t even fathom.”

“Hello Amelia. I see you’re still hanging around my granddaughter. You’re working as an English teacher currently, correct? Still unable to get your book published I see.”

Lovina somehow managed to diffuse the situation before Amy could retort.

“Amy look there’s Feliciano. We should go say hi. I’ll come by later Nonno.”

Amy grumbled as she let Lovina lead her away but not before Lovina gave Romulus a disappointed look. Amy had at least been trying but Romulus refused to with his actions when he came to greet Lovina.

Lovina managed to keep Amy and Romulus away from each other with the help of Feliciano, her little brother, and Ludwig, her little brother’s potato bastard of a boyfriend. There was also some help from good old Aunt Felicia.

Of course no Vargas family gathering was complete without karaoke. Lovina disliked karaoke but she didn’t mind it during family gatherings.

It wasn’t until Amy got on stage that Lovina got worried.

“Hey I’m Amy. I’m auditioning for the role of Lovina’s wife and I’’ll be singing Rude by MAGIC!. Oh and I guess I’m also auditioning for the role of Romulus’s granddaughter-in-law.”

Lovina could feel her face turn bright red and Romulus could be heard sputtering from his seat. Before he could actually say anything, Rick Astley’s Never Gonna Give You Up started playing.

Amy laughed and Lovina could feel herself falling in love all over again.

“Feliciano, while I agree with the sentiment of the song in relation to how I feel about Lovina, that’s not the song I want to sing.”

Feliciano grumbled something about how he thought it’d be funny before selecting the song Amy wanted for her.

At the end of the song, Amy got down on her knees and took out a small box. The small box had the ring that Lovina had wanted to buy but hadn’t because money was tight due to the student loans she and Amy had to pay off while Lovina was still in her fellowship.

“Lovina Vargas, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife.”

“Yes. A thousand times yes.”

Lovina took the ring from Amy and kissed her deeply.

In the background, Romulus groaned.

“Just my luck. Now I’m going to have to see the Kirkland Matriarch again. That woman hates me just like most of my exes.”

Lovina mentally snorted. She should have know that her grandfather’s dislike of Amy stemmed from his disastrous love life.


	6. Day 6 - AU Day

“Explain to me again why your father lives in France, your older sister in Canada, and you in the US.”

Alfred had to roll his eyes. How was it that a nymph in the service of Aphrodite could make sense of the mess that was the Greek pantheon but not understand Alfred’s quite simple family situation.

“Papa was born in France and moved to Canada on a work visa where he met Dad. Maddie was born in Canada and then Papa was transferred to the US where I was born. Maddie and I have been dual citizens of the countries we were born in and France our entire lives. Maddie went to Canada for college and I stayed in the US. Papa planned to move back to France after Dad disappeared but waited until I was in Grad school and Maddie was working as a civil engineer.”

Lovina nodded along, narrowing her eyes through the story whenever Alfred mentioned his father.

“Your Papa and Dad are both biological parents for you and your brother correct?”

Alfred glanced at her before focusing back on the road.

“Yeah. Papa is trans but didn’t realize he was until I was 15. After he went through the transition, Dad disappeared. We don’t talk about it and you definitely shouldn’t mention it to Papa.”

Lovina fell quiet for a moment before speaking again.

“The last Oracle of Delphi made a prophecy. It basically said that the next Apollo and Persephone will be born to Poseidon and his husband, the next Dionysus. Poseidon would leave his family behind to keep his greatest enemy from finding them and that the future Aphrodite would be the one to expose them.”

“And what does this prophecy have to do with me?”

Lovina had grown quieter.

“I think the prophecy has started and I’m worried what it means for all of us. I told you how the Gods change and may be replaced by someone new.”

“Yeah. You mentioned that your grandfather has been Zeus from the Roman times but that Hera is older than him from the era of Alexander the Great. Hestia will be your little sister who was chosen by the last Hestia to take her place soon. Ares is your cousin, Antonio, who was a Spanish conquistador and the old Poseidon was replaced by a British privateer who your cousin hates.”

A look of surprise crossed over Lovina’s face.

“I hadn’t realized you were paying attention but yes that’s exactly the situation between Poseidon and his greatest enemy.”

Alfred parked the car in front of his Papa’s house still not looking at Lovina.

“I still don’t see what this has to do with me.”

“Antonio already hates you because I love you. Think what might happen to your family if it turns out that Poseidon really is your dad.”

“My dad couldn’t even swim. There’s no way he’s Poseidon.”

“Yeah well that British bastard I’ve known as Poseidon couldn’t either.” Lovina forced Alfred to look at her.

They would have continued arguing if the door hadn’t opened in front of them.

The man in the door was definitely related to Alfred with the way his face brightened just like Alfred would.

“Alfred. Have you come to visit your old Papa? I am blessed that both my children will be visiting me at the same time. Come in come in. Bring your guest as well.”

Lovina followed Alfred in but felt uneasy. The Fates had told her that they had big plans for her and she really hoped it wouldn’t affect the man she loved and his family.

Alfred smiled and hugged his Papa.

“I missed you. I was in Greece for a dig and I thought I drop by before returning home.”

“Is that Alfred I hear?” A woman who looked like she could be Alfred’s twin except with longer hair and purple eyes came to hug him as well.

The reunion would have continued but Alfred managed to remember his girlfriend. He guided Lovina to stand in front of his family.

“Maddie, Papa, this is Lovina, my girlfriend.”

“Ah, I am Francis. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Francis immediately welcomed Lovina but Maddie quietly took Alfred aside.

“She’s a nymph in service of Aphrodite isn’t she?”

Alfred froze. This was not good.

“The prophecy does apply to us. Fuck. I was hoping that Lovina wouldn’t have to deal with it.”

Maddie smiled softly.

“Oh Alfie, you realize it affects you most of all. Papa is protected by Zeus even if he doesn’t know it and I have Hades protection but the most you have is the protection of a nymph.”

Alfred shrugged as they were joined by Francis and Lovina. He kept close to Lovina for the rest of the night. He knew life was going to get more difficult for the two of them soon but for now he enjoyed spending time with his family.

After dinner, Francis decided to bring out a picture album. As they flipped through, Francis told Lovina all sorts of embarrassing stories before they came across the last family picture they had taken before everything fell apart.

Lovina took one look at the picture and blurted out,

“What the fuck is Poseidon doing in your family photos?”


	7. Day 7 - Fate/Soulmates

_ In their first encounter...  _

He was a poor Italian immigrant and she was a rebellious young rich girl.

Their paths were never supposed to cross but he took odd jobs for a bootlegger. A bootlegger that was soon killed. Only one person understood the operation and he took over.

One night, at the speakeasy he was running, she walked in. Her friends enjoyed visiting different speakeasies and she always came along for the ride.

An angel had entered his den of temptation and while he enjoyed watching those who entered fall far down the rabbit hole, he didn’t want that for her.

She was quick to notice him and she was fascinated by this man who ruled this small portion of the world she had been taught to avoid.

He kept trying to keep her away and in her stubbornness she refused.

Eventually he stopped trying and they were happy together. For a time.

He didn't get to where he was without enemies and her family wanted her back.

It ended in tragedy with her buried in a white gown stained red with her blood and his body abandoned at the bottom of some river to be found years later.

_ That was the early 1920s. Souls intertwined by love and tragedy as theirs would find themselves fated to meet again. _

_ Their next encounter… _

A drafted American soldier and an Italian resistance member. The 1940s were rife with strife.

She would bring information to the Americans. She wanted Italy to return to before the war and they could help.

He didn’t want to be involved in the war but he knew that he had no choice. He tried to convince himself that this was the right thing to do.

He wasn’t convinced until he met her. A girl willing to fight for the country she adored and he discovered that he wanted to fight to end a war he abhorred.

She love in love with her American soldier but war has a way of destroying even the happiest things.

Her family supported the government and once her actions were discovered, they turned her in. The authorities were happy to try to learn information about the resistance from her.

She wasted away in prison and he couldn’t disobey orders his superiors to go after her.

He was killed in action a little before she was released. She had contracted an illness and without treatment she quickly died after receiving her freedom.

_ Here ended another doomed romance of these fated souls. _

_ The penultimate encounter… _

This one hurt their souls the most. One was an American tourist and the other an Italian native. In a way it was similar to their second life.

The difference in this life was that they were both men in a time it was far more dangerous to love each other.

The late 1970s were unkind to them both.

It was a whirlwind summer romance that left them both with broken hearts.

The American returned home and eventually died from the untreated AIDs he’d contracted from a blood transfusion he had needed after an accident not long after his return from Italy.

The Italian tried to find happiness again but in a sad act of violence by someone desperate for money, he was mugged and left to die.

_ And so ended this last tragedy. Maybe now fate would be kind and give these two lovers the happiness they deserved. _

_ And so we come to this life… _

Lovina couldn’t believe the day had finally come. She was finally getting married to the love of her life. Scratch that. The wedding was over. They were already married.

The reception was going well. Her grandfather was making sure to stay far away from both Amy’s grandmother and oldest uncle.

Amy was chatting with some family members before she returned to the table where she was sitting with Lovina.

Lovina raised an eyebrow when instead of sitting back down, Amy gave her a kiss and then took a mic out.

Once everyone’s attention was on Lovina’s wife, Amy started speaking.

“The first time I met Lovina, I had made Eliza and Roddy join me outside to enjoy the snow. Lovina had come up to us and soon enough it was just the two of us out there. Lovina introduced herself and in that introduction she called herself my future wife.”

Amy paused for the laughter and the wolf whistle coming from Elizabeta’s direction.

Lovina’s face was bright red and she hissed at Amy.

“I can’t believe you told them that.”

Amy winked at her wife before returning to her speech.

“Lovina’s mad at me for sharing but I had to because I knew in that moment I wanted to marry her as well. There was some kind of instant connection. As if we had been fated to meet.”

Sharp inhale and Lovina could feel her eyes fill with tears listening to Amy speak.

“I don’t know if reincarnation is a thing but if it is, we must be soulmates. I could never see myself with anyone but my wife and I know I’m happiest with her.”

Lovina let out a sob before grabbing Amy and kissing her deeply and taking the mic.

Wiping away tears, Lovina started speaking to a silent hall.

“Mi amore has a way with words. Someday she’ll be a famous author but for now she’s an amazing teacher and an even more amazing wife. The day I met Amelia, was the day I believed in love at first sight. From that first encounter I was smitten and when Amy returned the sentiment I was ecstatic.”

Taking a deep breath, Lovina smiled.

“I have to thank all of you for being here to witness us reach this point. Now I’m taking my wife away from here to enjoy a very nice honeymoon.”

With that, Lovina grabbed Amy and they ran out to the car laughing as they drove away.

_...and so they lived happily ever after. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [desikauwa](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
